I Never Thought That I Bought My Love
by rollyteam97
Summary: Rollins kingdom,king Jack is married to Jay from the Reigns & have a lovely son prince Seth,after 30year Dwayne took his revenge and made Seth his slave then threw him out in public sale,Roman bought his love in his and Dean's money & becase Dean hate Roman he start to torture his love in front of him,what will he do when Dwayne return for Seth?will Dean fall for Seth?
In the big kingdom of the Rollins royal family, the king is Jack Rollins and his husband the prince Jay Reigns are living peacefully with their only lovely cute son prince Seth, Seth is twenty-nine years old and he is a cute guy he love peace and love his people, regardless of him being the prince Seth likes to live normally like normal people.

In the Rollins kingdom the female and the male both can get pregnant. In it whole history the Rollins rulers didn't get in any war cause they don't like to hurt anyone unless someone tried to hurt them, so they're peace-loving people but there's only one enemy that always stalks them.

It's back since 30 years Jack parents died and left the kingdom for Jack who decide then to make peace with the whole kingdoms around him, he was in a tour around the kingdoms for peace when he met Jay near his cousin castle, they became friends and with the days Jack knew that Jay like him, he find a lot of commons with Jay and they fell in love with each other quickly.

Jay was afraid that if his cousin Dwayne Reigns knew he will kill him so Jack took him and they ran away together, since then Dwayne promised that he'll kill both of them but it's been years since that promise, Jay gave birth to Seth after one year of thier marriage and they raised him with love and tender and peace and that was abvious with the way Seth's treating everybody.

Seth is long slim guy with big cute brown eyes and eyelashes with handsome features, his hair two toned brown and blonde and curly, Seth is so lovely and he always between his people cause he love them so much and most of his friends are normal people in his age so he treat everybody like his friends not like prince and people that's why Jack always protect Seth cause he was afraid that the people will take advantage of his son cause so innocent, the people love him so much and that's how Seth live in his kingdom.

On the other side of the island the Reigns kingdom cotrol the whole land and they made peace treaty with the Rollins except for Dwayne who announced war against them and had a fight with his uncle Steve Reigns and his father Sika about the war, they're now having a separate kingdoms and Dwayne was tough and ruling his kingdom with tough heart that's why he is the strongest in the family and all the army's under his control and since he separate himself from the shared reigning his uncle and father hasn't spoke to him.

Sika passed away after his oldest son Dwayne left the kingdom leaving his son Roman and his wife Patricia, Sika's brother Steve promised his brother that he'll take care of his family and his son will be one of the shared princes of the Reigns family, Steve suggested to let Roman marry his son Dean but here the problem start;

Dean never liked Roman and he considers him his enemy like his brother Dwayne and thinks that he is like him cause Roman was wiser than his unstable manner, he always thinks that his father will make Roman the king after him so Dean always try to make Roman bad in his father eyes but he always fail cause Roman is just so perfect and flawless.

Roman on the other side doesn't mind Dean jealousy in fact he loves his cousin as a brother and have no intends to be a king cause he like where he is now besides he is just thirty years old and doesn't want to think about that, he would do anything for his uncle except marrying Dean cause he just can't stand his vindictive sadistic power-loving persona and he is not thinking about marriage for now.

Dean and Roman always fighting around the castle and sometimes beating each others up and both of them ending up in front of Steve who put them in a cell once, wrapped them on the tree once and lash them in attempt to stop their rivalry but he couldn't, it's always the same result they make a truce for a day and end up with Dean breaking it somehow and the battle start so they just can't stop.

In the end Steve threatened them that if they fought again he'll exile them out of the kingdom and send them to Dwayne's part but as always the fight continued.

x

Roman was sitting next to his mother at the big table with his uncle Steve and his wife Maria along with their son Dean, Roman was eating silently and he can feel Dean eyes burning holes through him but he can't talk on the table" Baby why you're not eating?" Maria asked her son Dean, Steve looked at his son and saw his eyes on Roman" Why he eat with us?" Dean eyes were full of hate toward his cousin" Dean how many times I told to respect the table?" Steve dropped his wooden spoon looking at his son with furious but Dean ignored him keeping his eyes on Roman" He shouldn't be here dad, his place is with his traitor brother," Dean through gritted teeth said.

Patrica looked at her son who was looking down, she turned to Dean" Dean you know that Roman has nothing to do with what Dwayne did," she said.

Roman looked up" Excuse me uncle," Roman couldn't endure Dean so he have to go before breaking his nose" Sit down Roman," his uncle said and Roman sat down" Just what I thought you have no shame nor pride," Dean said and before anyone knew Roman attacked him with a punch sending him to the ground.

" Roman!" Patrica got up and blocked her son from his cousin" Stop humiliating me Dean or I'll kill!" Roman threatened angrily. Maria bent down helping her son to his feet" Are you ok-" Dean attacked Roman sending Patricia to the ground to get to Roman, they start exchanging punches and Roman pushed Dean to the ground and got on top of him punching him hard.

Steve was still sitting on the table and didn't turn to them, Maria pulled Roman away from her son who attacked Roman and pushed him and Roman hit Maria dropping her, Steve got up" Stop!" he walked toward them and punched Dean first then turned to Roman punching him as well. Patricia helped Maria to stand up.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" He screamed pushing them" You didn't learn anything from the last punishment, you hurt everybody around you even your mothers, everyone around the castle talking about you, Dean you want to be the king while I'm alive?" he turned to his son but Dean ignored his eyes so Steve turned to Roman" And you want to go to Dwayne? I think you don't respect me Roman nor respecting that I raised you and protected you and you want to go to Dwayne!" Steve snapped.

Roman looked up" I didn't mean that uncle but I had enough problems with Dean so I decided to take my Mom and go to Dwa-".

" SHUT UP ROMAN!" Steve cuts him off" I spoiled both of you and forgave your mistakes, now you don't respect me anymore but I know how to fix you Dean and Roman," he paused looking at the warder" Call Paul now!" he screamed and the man ran out.

Maria walked to his side" What you wanna do Steve? please don't put my son in jail," Maria pleaded but Steve ignored her when Paul entered the room bending down respectfully to the king" You asked for me highness?" the leader of the warders and the king personal adviser said" Yes Paul, I want you to witness what I'm about to do," he turned to Roman and Dean.

" I'll exile Dean and Roman from the castle and from my kingdom" he said shocking everybody, Dean looked up with wide eyes not believing what he just heard, his father exiled him from the kingdom and destroyed every dream he had and it's all because of Roman.

x

A/N: Hi it's another story from me but it's fantasy and that's why I'm worried about cause it's a new thing for me to write about kingdoms, Dwayne/The Rock is a main character as well as Dean, Roman, Seth I hope you like this category cause if you don't that's sad, please support me cause I need your support. Review and you'll like what I'm thinking about=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
